Autonomous driving technologies often rely on object recognition and analysis in images, particularly using trained models. However, the gathering of suitable training data from real-world driving scenarios is difficult due to the low frequency of suitably relevant driving events and the difficulty in labeling the large volume of gathered data to be used for training. This inability to perform object recognition, detection, identification, and classification in the context of real-world driving events at a large scale, as the inventors have discovered, creates a significant barrier to developing accurate and efficient automated processes for controlling autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles, as well as performing other distributed computing and analysis tasks and actions, via real-time image analysis and other suitable analyses.
Thus, there is a need in the automotive field to create a new and useful system and method for image analysis. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.